


Forgotten patrol.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Summary: Dina forgets her rifle for patrol. When she returns to get it, she finds Ellie in a rather tempting position. Smut smut smut
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 29





	Forgotten patrol.

"damn it" Ellie moans, as her hand makes contact with the cold space in her bed. where Dina was just a few hours before. "Fuck" Ellie groans. She squeezes her thighs together. Desperately trying to calm down the heat between them. Of course Ellie had to have a dream about Dina going down on her, when Dina is not their to take care of the acing. 

Looking around her bedroom and for a few seconds ellie lays flat on her back. Her hand slowly reaches under the covers. Gently the strokes the inside of her thigh, as she spreads her legs open. Biting down on her bottom lip ellie makes another scan around the room. Focusing on her bedroom door. Just to be sure nobody is around. 

When she's completely satisfied that she's alone, her index finger softly makes contact with her already hardened clit. Ellie let's out a sigh of contentment. Her other hand goes up to her breast and squeezes roughly. "Shit...Dina" Ellie groans. She eyes squeeze shut. She imagines her naked girlfriend on top her her. "Mmm" Ellie moans as she invisions Dina's breasts Softly boucing up and down. Ellie moves her fingers mimicking the way her girlfriend liked to touch her. 

Needing more friction, Ellie dips her fingers down to her opening. She gathers her wetness dragging it up to her clit. "Di" she moans. Her fingers now easily gliding back and forth. "Ahh" she kick off the covers as her hand moves more frantically. Her other hand pinching her nipple. "Oh my god" she managed to croak out between pants. 

A gentle kiss is placed to Ellie's head. Her hands come to a complete stop, her eyes fly open. "Oh don't stop on my account" Dina grins. 

Ellie's cheeks instantly blush a deep shade of red. "I...uh.. you wasn't...and" 

"Shh" Dina smiles. She lays herself between Ellie's legs. "I liked your little show" she smiles at her girlfriend. Dina gently runs her thumb up and down Ellie's clit. "We're you thinking about me?" She asks adding a little more pressure to Ellie's swollen bud. 

"Mmm" Ellie moans. "Always thinking about you" Ellie places her hand loving on Dina's cheek. 

"Oh yeah" Dina grins. She laces her hand In Ellie's. Her head dips down between Ellie's legs. 

"Ohmygod" Ellie moans as Dina licks her pussy. 

"Watch me" Dina squeezes her hand. Ellie makes eye intact with her girlfriend. 

"Baby" Ellie sighs gently stroking Dina's face as she licks her clit. "Feels so good" 

Dina sucks Ellie's clit into her mouth. Her free hand reaches up. She takes a handful of Ellie's tits. "Mmm" dina moans in to her girlfriends pussy. She gently shakes her head from side to side adding more pleasure. 

"Baby... I think" Ellie's mouth falls open. Her eyes still locked with Dina's. "ahh" she screams as a clear liquid gushes out of her. 

Dina doesn't stop she keeps going pushing for a second orgasm. 

"I... Baby. I can't take.... ohmygod ... Anymore" Ellie pushes Dina away. 

"I'm sorry" Dina wipes her chin with the back of her sleeve.

"Don't apologise" Ellie opens her arms for Dina. 

Dina smiles before falling into her arms. "I love you so much El" 

"I love you too baby, aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" Ellen asks gently rubbing the girls back. 

"FUCK" Dina kisses Ellies lips before jumping back. "Oh my god! I forgot my rifle so I had to come back. Baby I've gotta go" 

Ellie giggles. "Bye beautiful" 

"Bye baby" Dina pecks her lips one more time.


End file.
